<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Darkness by EmpireOfOurOwn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518309">Heart of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfOurOwn/pseuds/EmpireOfOurOwn'>EmpireOfOurOwn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hosie, Jasie, Jealous Hope, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Slow Burn, jealous Josie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfOurOwn/pseuds/EmpireOfOurOwn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Josie returns from the prison world. Everything after episode 2x13 hasn't happened. It follows Josie struggling to deal with the darkness inside of her as well as finding herself stuck in the middle of a love square between Jade, Hope and Landon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea in my head for awhile.  Disclaimer, I'm still on season 1 of Legacies, but have pretty much been spoiled for all of season 2.  If anything doesn't fit, please let me know.  I'm trying to catch up as fast as possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness.  Its all-consuming tendrils wrap around Josie with a suffocating grip.  It tugs and pulls, dragging her towards something.  Josie doesn’t know what that something is, but she knows she doesn’t want to go there.  The more Josie struggles, the harder it clamps down on her.  </p><p>With a whimper, Josie gives up.  </p><p>Images begin flashing across chocolate brown eyes.  Faces of loved ones, their expressions displaying various degrees of horror.  Josie feels trapped.  She feels like a wild animal banging against the steel bars of their cage, trying to escape.</p><p>
  <em>You’re weak.</em>
</p><p>Everything appears to happen in slow motion.  Josie watches as her hand reaches out without her command.  No matter how hard she tries, she cannot gain back control of her limb. </p><p>Said limb grasps the delicate neck of the blue-eyed girl in front of her, squeezing tightly in a way of showing dominance.  Josie is screaming, begging the girl to do something. </p><p>Anything. </p><p>Panic slithers its way into Josie’s heart.  It feels as if she can’t breathe, as if she’s the one who has a hand wrapped around her throat.</p><p>
  <em>You’re weak.</em>
</p><p>Why isn’t the blue-eyed beauty doing anything?  Why is she just standing there, staring at Josie as if she has given up?  As if she has accepted her fate? </p><p>Why can’t Josie do anything?  Why can’t she move her freaking limbs?  Josie closes her eyes and screams, trying to fight, trying to take back control of her body.  Anything to get this nightmare to end, for it all to be over.  “Wake up, wake up, wake up!”  She shouts, hoping that if she screams loud enough, she will scream herself awake.  </p><p>A deafening snap echoes throughout Josie’s mind, piercing her brain like a serrated knife.  “Hope!”  Josie shouts, feeling her heart shatter into pieces. </p><p>
  <em>You’re weak.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With a jerk, Josie awakes.</p><p>She sits up in bed, her right hand reaching up to grasp her neck.  Her first coherent thought is that she can’t breathe as she gasps in short bursts.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realizes that she’s hyperventilating.  She is a pro at dealing with this because of Lizzie, but at this moment all her knowledge feels like it flew out the window. </p><p>Why can’t she breathe?  Josie curls in on herself, her legs coming up to her chest and her arms wrapping around them.  She tries to gasp Lizzie’s name, fear that she may pass out if she can’t get air into her lungs.  Her brain whispers the words <em>weak </em>over and over again as tears sting her eyes.</p><p>“Jo?” a voice whispers as dark spots begin to dance across her vision.  She tries to speak, to say anything, but she can’t. </p><p>Josie can feel the bed beside her dip as hands grip her own, forcing them from their clenched position around her legs.  Her left hand is pressing against something solid while her right hand is gripped in another’s.  “Come on Jo, breathe with me.  In and out, slowly.”  It takes a moment, but eventually the words register in Josie’s brain and she begins to mimic the person’s breathing. </p><p>“That’s it Jo, you’re doing great.”  It takes a couple of minutes before Josie is able to breathe normally again.   </p><p>As the black dots clear from her vision, she is able to see Lizzie’s face staring back at her with tears slowly dripping down her cheeks.  Despite the utter exhaustion enveloping her whole being, Josie lifts her hands up to wipe the tears from Lizzie’s face.  “Don’t cry Lizzie, I’m fine.”  Josie croaks, trying to make her sister feel better.  “Don’t cry? Don’t cry? Jo, you never get panic attacks! That’s my thing, not yours!”  Lizzie shouts, noticeably upset. </p><p>“What the hell even was that Jo?”  Lizzie asks, her voice taking on a softer tone than previously used.  “Nothing. I had a bad dream, that’s all.”  Josie states, dropping her hands from Lizzie’s face and scooting backwards away from her sister. </p><p>She doesn’t want to tell her sister that she had a dream of dark Josie taking over her body, locking her within the confines of her own mind.  That would have her sister worrying unnecessarily and cause her to freak out.  Besides, it was nothing.  Josie is almost positive that it was just the way her subconscious was dealing with the trauma she endured during the prison world. </p><p>“Jo, you’ve had bad dreams before.  This is something else entirely!”  Lizzie’s shrill voice stabs at Josie’s oxygen deprived brain, causing a throb to pulse at her temple. “Honestly Lizzie, I’m fine.  Can you blame me for having nightmares after dealing with Kai in the prison world?”  Lizzie grimaces, thinking back on her own experience in that aweful place.  “I know, but that was over a week ago Jo.  I don’t understand why you’re only starting to get panic attacks now?” </p><p>Frustration bubbles up inside Josie, but she forces it back down.  Lizzie was just worried about her, she doesn’t need Josie lashing out at her.  “I don’t know Lizzie.  Look, thank you for helping me, but I’m really tired and just want to go back to bed.”  Lizzie reluctantly nods, knowing that after her own panic attacks, it leaves her drained of energy and wanting to sleep for the rest of the day. </p><p>Without another word, Josie lays back down in bed and faces away from Lizzie.  Lizzie debates with herself for a second before she crawls up the bed and lays down behind Josie, wrapping her arms around her.  Josie stiffens for a fraction of a second before relaxing.  Her sisters warm embrace lulling her back to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Weak.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite falling back asleep, Josie is still exhausted when she wakes up. </p><p>The last thing she wants to do is to talk about her panic attack last night, so while Lizzie is still sleeping, Josie sneaks out of the room.  </p><p>She takes a fast shower, gets dressed in her Salvatore uniform, throws her hair up in a ponytail and makes her way to the breakfast bar.  She grabs a coffee, worried that her stomach won’t be able to handle anything more than that.  Her dream last night has her feeling nauseous this morning.</p><p>She sits down at a table, hunching forward while her hands wrap around her coffee cup.  She sighs as the warmth from the cup permeates her being.  For the first time since her nightmare last night, she feels her body begin to relax.  She takes a long sip from her coffee and nearly chokes when a hand lands on her arm. </p><p>Josie splutters and coughs as the person beside her apologizes profusely.  “Oh my gosh Jos, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!”  After slapping herself in the chest a few time, Josie’s coughing fit stops.  She looks up and flushes.  There stood Jade, towering over her with a remorseful look on her face.  </p><p>The flush on her face deepens, the scarlet colour spreading from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears in mortification. She croaks out “it’s okay, I’m fine.” </p><p>Josie clears her throat a couple times before she realizes that it’s Jade standing before her. Jade who – last she checked – was locked in the Old Mill with a barrier spell.  </p><p>“Wait, how are you here right now?”  Josie asks, confused.  Jade sits down beside Josie, close enough that her thigh brushes her own.  A shiver runs up Josie’s spine as Jade turns her torso to look at her, her right elbow placed on the table and her head resting on her closed fist.  </p><p>“Oh, you know. After a few therapy sessions with Ms. T, she said I’m mentally stable enough to come back to school.”  Her mouth lifts into a small smirk, her eyes focused solely on Josie’s. </p><p>“I guess they trust that I’m not going to lose control and devour the students.”  She finishes, looking Josie up and down when she says the word devour.  Red tinges Josie’s cheeks as she looks down at her lap.  “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”  Jade says, her voice light and airy, with a hint of teasing. </p><p>When Josie looks back up, her eyes lock with Jade’s.  She has a small smile on her lips, dimples on full display.  Josie gets lost for a second while looking at her.  She has to admit, it feels nice to be looked at in the way that Jade is looking at her now. </p><p>Before she can say anything in response, a throat clears behind them. </p><p>Josie startles, looking behind her to see Hope.  She’s clutching a steaming cup of what Josie assumes is tea, seeing as how Josie knows that Hope prefers tea over coffee.  Josie doesn’t know why, but she feels as if she was caught doing something wrong. </p><p>Hope’s fingers clutch the cup, her knuckles turning white.  Josie can feel guilt creeping its way into her stomach, making her nausea from before come back full swing.</p><p>“Hey Hope.”  She mumbles.  She gestures towards her companion, who is now sitting up straight in her seat.  “This is Jade, she-”</p><p>“You’re the prison world kid, right?”  Hope cuts Josie off, looking Jade up and down, assessing her.  Jade tenses up, her body going ridged as if she’s preparing for a fight.  “Yup” Jade says, popping the p.  “Shouldn’t you be in the Old Mill with the others?”  Hope continues. </p><p>Josie looks back and forth between the two girls, confused as to what is going on. </p><p>“Ms. Tig let her out.  Why the integration Hope?”  Josie asks, puzzled as to Hope’s behaviour.  </p><p>“She’s only had her humanity back on for a week Jo.  She shouldn’t be out so soon.  What if she snaps?  She is a ripper after all.”  Suddenly Josie feels a need to stick up for Jade.  She honestly hasn’t done anything wrong and doesn’t deserve this hostility from Hope.  “Ms. Tig wouldn’t let her out if she didn’t believe Jade could handle it Hope. Plus, I trust her.” </p><p>Hope looks at Josie incredulously.  “You don’t even know her Jo.” </p><p>Jade looks between Josie and Hope, who are currently having a stare down.  Although Jade feels a warmth enter her chest at Josie sticking up for her, she still feels hurt.  She knew that the other students would distrust her, but she didn’t expect it to hurt as much as it is. </p><p>“Look Jos, it was nice seeing you, but I should probably head back to my room. I still have some unpacking to do before first period. Talk to you later?”  Jade asks as she stands up.  She crosses her arms over her chest, feeling awkward standing beside the auburn-haired girl.  She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she does feel intimidated by the stank eye the girl is giving her, despite the fact that she stands four inches taller than the other girl.  </p><p>Josie sighs and nods, giving Jade an apologetic look.  “Okay, see you later.”  With that, Jade walks out of the cafeteria.  Josie’s eyes follow her on the way out, until Jade turns the corner and disappears from sight.  Turning back around, Josie ignores Hope and grabs her forgotten coffee.</p><p>With Jade gone, the tension seems to seep out of the room. </p><p>Hope releases a long drawn out sigh and sits beside Josie, exactly where Jade was a couple minutes ago.  Josie experiences déjà vu when Hope takes up the exact position Jade was in when they first started talking.  Her thigh brushes Josie’s, skin on skin contact making Josie’s mind go blank for a second.  Hope is staring at Josie with her head leaning on her fist. </p><p>Josie just sips her coffee, pretending that the close contact of Hope’s body to hers doesn’t do things to her.  She can’t let herself think like that.  Her crush on Hope has long passed and besides, Hope is with Landon.  They’re soulmates, an epic love that people write stories about.  Yes, she feels things when she’s around Hope, but she knows nothing will ever come of it.  Not with all the pain and history between them.  Not with Landon between them. </p><p>In this case, Josie does what she does best.  She shoves her feelings down and puts Hope and Landon’s feelings first.  She doesn’t want them to feel guilty for her feelings, so she continues to push it down. </p><p>It wasn’t this hard before Josie brought everyone’s memories back, if she’s being honest.  Once all her memories of Hope came rushing back, so did all her feelings.  She didn’t have the years of suppression to help her deal with them.  They’re a lot harder to suppress when they’re rushed to the surface.  She knows that if she could just give it time, she can push her feelings down hard enough and everything will be okay.</p><p>“What are you thinking about Jo?”  Hope asks, her eyes tracing over Josie’s face. </p><p>Josie blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind, not wanting Hope to know what she was truly thinking about.  “You’re rude.”  Hope shakes her head, taken off guard.  “What?”  She asks, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.  “You didn’t have to treat Jade like that.”  Hope immediately rolls her eyes, which irritates Josie.  “Come on Jo.  We know nothing about her and she gives me a weird feeling.  There's something off about her.” </p><p>Josie turns her body to face Hope better, their knees bumping. </p><p>“She was unjustly put in the prison world Hope! Do you know how horrible that place was?”  Josie raises her voice, drawing the eyes of students sitting at the surrounding tables.  “Not to mention she had to deal with my uncle Kai, who was a psychopath. Plus, she had her humanity off.  None of that was her fault, so you don’t need to treat her like she’s some kind of villain!”  Hope lifts her hands in a placating manner, trying to calm Josie down.</p><p>“Okay Jo.”  Hope says. She places her hand on Josie’s arm, rubbing up and down on the skin she found there.  Josie looks down at where their bodies made contact, feeling electricity spark from her arm.  “I promise I’ll try and give her a chance.” </p><p>Hope can’t remember the last time Josie raised her voice at her.  Hope is still suspicious of Jade, especially with the way she seems to have attached herself to Josie.  She just has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  </p><p>Josie looks up from her arm, where Hope’s hand is still caressing her and makes eye contact.  Josie doesn’t know if it’s the skin on skin contact paired with the eye contact, but the moment feels charged.  It feels as if something is just within her grasp, but she can’t reach it. </p><p>Absentmindedly, Josie realizes that Hope has stopped caressing her arm, but still has her hand resting on her bicep.  Josie’s heart stops as Hope’s eyes flicker down to her lips and back up to her eyes.  She had to have imagined that right?  There’s no way Hope Mikaelson just looked down at her lips.  They’re broken out of whatever that moment was when Landon wraps his arms around Hope from behind.</p><p>“Hey babe, I missed you this morning.”  He says, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Hope drops her hand from Josie’s arm and turns around in her spot, hugging Landon around his waist.  “I was restless this morning, so I went for a run. I came here to get tea and was going to head back up before you woke up, but I got caught up with Josie.  I’m sorry.” </p><p>Josie looks away from the couple, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in her own skin.  She takes a sip of her now cold coffee, grimaces and then stands up.</p><p>“I’m going to go dump this out and then head to class which should be starting soon. See you guys later.”  Josie doesn’t even give them time to respond before she’s high tailing it out of there.  She throws the cup in the garbage on the way out of the cafeteria.  She knows that her hasty exit must seem strange, but at this moment she could care less. </p><p>She knows that she shouldn’t, but she feels a burning in her chest. </p><p>Jealousy.  </p><p>She knows the feeling well.  She tells herself it’s stupid, that she shouldn’t feel jealous.  She tells herself that she’s happy for her friends, but some dark part of her that she refuses to acknowledge whispers that that’s a <em>lie.</em></p><p>She’s lost in her thoughts, so she doesn’t notice when someone calls her name. She only snaps out of her tumultuous thoughts when she bumps into a solid form. </p><p>She stumbles and almost falls backwards when two hands shoot out and grab onto Josie’s waist to steady her.  She mumbles an apology as she looks up into sapphire blue eyes.  “Jade, hey.”  Josie says, blushing as Jade’s hands stay on her waist, despite the fact that she’s steady on her feet. </p><p>“Hey Jos, I didn’t think you would be falling for me already.”  Jade jests, a smirk gracing her lips.  Josie face flames red as she stumbles backwards, breaking away from Jade’s grasp.  She stutters, trying to put together a coherent thought.</p><p>“I’m joking Jos.”  Jade states, placing her hands on her hips and smiling wide at the fact that she was able to make Josie flustered.  “I know.”  Josie mumbles, wondering how someone could be that confident.  Jade oozes confidence and sex appeal, while Josie is decidedly not any of those things.  She offhandedly wonders why someone like Jade is flirting with someone like her. </p><p>It was in this moment that Josie makes a huge decision.</p><p>She looks up at Jade, who is smiling at her with what Josie can only describe as a sparkle in her eye.  Josie decides that she is going to go for what she wants for once in her life.  She ignores the part of her brain that tells her Jade isn’t what she truly wants.  With a fragile sense of confidence, Josie straightens her posture and looks Jade right in the eyes.</p><p>“Meet me at the edge of the woods behind the school after classes?”  She rushes it all out in a single breath, afraid that if she took her time, she would chicken out halfway through.  </p><p>Jade tilts her head, giving Josie a soft smile.  “Sure Jos, sounds like a date.”  With a wink, Jade walks past Josie, heading to her first period class.  Once again, Josie blushes a deep red.  Looking down at the ground with a soft smile, Josie continues on to her first class of the day.</p><p>The dream this morning completely forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize, I did not intend for the chapter to be this long.  I just couldn't stop writing.  I guess you could blame it on the quarantine.  Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the last class of the day and Josie is a jittering ball of nerves.  Her right leg is currently bouncing like a jackhammer as she looks at the wall clock behind the professor’s desk for the hundredth time.  Five more minute and she’s free.  She feels sick.</p><p>When Josie walked into her first period class after her conversation with Jade, her fragile confidence which allowed her to ask Jade out shattered. </p><p>Okay, so she didn’t actually ask Jade out per say. </p><p>She only asked Jade to meet her at the edge of the woods behind the school.  Jade was the one to call it a date.  She was most likely joking, but that doesn’t stop the anxious churning in Josie’s stomach. </p><p>A hand lands on her thigh, stopping her leg mid bounce.  She glances to her right and mumbles an apology to Lizzie, who has her eyebrow arched.  Josie has done well at avoiding a conversation with Lizzie about her dream last night and in all honestly, she is almost certain Lizzie forgot anyway.</p><p>She’s not surprised really, seeing as how her sister has her own emotional problems to deal with, mainly her grief over Sebastian.  She already broke down crying over him once today, so she thinks she’s safe.</p><p>The bell finally rings.</p><p>Josie sighs in relief while her heart simultaneously stutters in her chest.  She swiftly shoves all her books into her bag and stands up, hurriedly making her way out of the classroom.  She continues to quickly makes her way to her room, planning on dropping her bag off and promptly leaving to meet up with Jade. </p><p>Josie doesn’t notice Lizzie following close behind her, so when she throws her bag on her bed and abruptly turns around to head back out the door, she bumps into her.  She stumbles backwards, but is able to catch her footing before she could fall flat on her ass.  “What the hell Lizzie?”  She exclaims, grasping her chest in fright.</p><p>She knows it’s not Lizzie’s fault that she wasn’t paying attention, but she almost had a heart attack, so excuse her for snapping.  “Wow.  Chill Jo, no need to get your panties in a twist.  Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?”  She snarks, crossing her arms and jutting her hip out. </p><p>Josie doesn’t know why she’s so irritable lately.  She normally never gets annoyed with her sister over small things like this.  She decided long ago to save her energy for the larger sized Lizzie problems. </p><p>She still can’t help herself as she rolls her eyes and attempts to move past Lizzie.  Her path is blocked by her sister’s body, so she attempts to move around her, but finds herself blocked once again.  With a huff, Josie blurts out “I’m going to meet up with Jade.  Can you please get out of my way now?” </p><p>Lizzie places her hands on her hips as she gives Josie a face splitting grin.  “You mean the prison world hottie?”  She narrows her eyes at Lizzie, suddenly defensive.  She doesn’t want to be suspicious of her sister because she has been getting better, but she’s nervous that if she shows an interest in Jade then Lizzie will too.</p><p>She knows that Lizzie is still nursing a wounded heart in regards to Sebastian, but that’s never stopped her before.  </p><p>“Yes Lizzie, the prison world hottie.  We have a date that I’m going to be late for, so if you don’t mind?”  Josie asks, gesturing to Lizzie’s body blocking the door. </p><p>Lizzie quickly moves to the side, sweeping her hand to the door like a game show host revealing a prize.  Josie shakes her head at her sister’s antics as she quickly walks out of the room.  As she’s walking down the hall, she hears Lizzie shouting at her from their room.  “Have fun Jo and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” </p><p>That actually leaves a lot for Josie to do, seeing as her sister has no shame.  Josie can admit to herself that she is envious of her sister’s confidence.  As she turns the corner leading to the stairs, she runs into a wall and stumbles backwards. </p><p>Wait, there shouldn’t be a wall there.</p><p> “I’m sorry Jo!”  A silky-smooth voice states.  She looks up from her feet and comes face to face with Hope, who has a sheepish smile on her face. </p><p>“No, I’m sorry! I should have been watching where I was going.”  Josie admits as she looks down again, realizing that Hope must have grabbed her hand when she stumbled.  She looks back up at Hope, who is still staring at her.  </p><p>As their eyes connect, Josie feels as if she’s stuck in an infinite moment, drowning in the ocean of her eyes, willingly letting them pull her under.</p><p>“Where are you off to in such a hurry?”  What she thought was an infinite moment ended up being finite as a rough voice breaks the connection between the girls, causing their hands to drop to their sides.  Josie looks over at Landon, who is the owner of the rough voice.  He must have been standing beside Hope the whole time and she just noticed him now.</p><p>“Oh, um.  I’m just heading out.”  She mutters, suddenly feeling awkward for that moment she must have concocted in her head with Hope.</p><p>Said girl tilts her head to the side, looking at Josie curiously.  “Are you heading into Mystic Falls?  It’s a little late for that don’t you think?”  Landon asks, looking down at the watch on his wrist. </p><p>“No, I’m not going to Mystic Falls.  I really do have to go now though, so I’ll talk to you both later?”  Josie questions, but not intending to receive an answer.  She quickly steps around them to continue her way to the stairs. </p><p>“Hey, Jos! Wait up!”  She stops in her tracks and turns around at the melodic voice.  “Jade, hey!  I was just about to head to the woods behind the school to meet you.”  She responds, a small smile making its way to her lips as Jade struts her way towards her.  She’s not wearing anything fancy, just the typical Salvatore uniform, but her beauty still causes Josie’s breath to hitch.</p><p>From over Jade’s shoulder, she can see Hope and Landon watching their interaction.  She flits her eyes back over to Jade who is now coming to a stop in front of her, dimples on full display as she smiles tenderly at Josie.</p><p>“Why are you two going to the woods behind the school?”  Hope questions, her voice taking on an edge that wasn’t there minutes before.  Josie sighs as she remembers the altercation between Hope and Jade this morning.  Hope promised that she would try and be nice to Jade, but the tone of voice she’s using contradicts that assurance.</p><p>“I was just going to show Jade something.”  She states, reaching out and interlocking her fingers with Jade’s as she pulls her towards the stairs.  She wants to get out of here as soon as possible to avoid any uncomfortable interactions between the three girls.</p><p>“Oh, well Landon and I don’t have anything to do!  Why don’t we tag along?  That way we can get to know Jade better.”  Hope exclaims as she turns to Landon, raising her eyebrow as if daring him to disagree with her. </p><p>“I mean, I’m sure Josie and Jade want a little alone time, right?”  He asks, his voice low and unsure, as if nervous of Hope’s reaction.  He winces and averts his gaze as Hope shoots daggers at him with her eyes, betrayal evident in her facial features.</p><p>Landon glances over in the other two girl’s direction, eyes pleading for help.</p><p>“That’s really nice of you Hope, but Landon’s right.  This is sort of our first date, right Jos?”  She arches an eyebrow at Josie, her small smile transforming into a smirk.  Her eyes travel up and down Josie’s body and as a result, Josie feels her cheeks warm at Jade’s hungry gaze.  She knows that her face resembles a tomato right now.</p><p>“See?  Plus, we haven’t had a lot of alone time lately.  I was hoping we could spend it watching Lord of the Rings in your room.”  Landon pouts as he looks down at Hope. </p><p>Her glare melts off her face as she looks into his puppy dog eyes.  “Yeah, you’re right.”  She sighs, shoulders sagging in defeat.</p><p>Josie’s relief is palpable at Hope’s acquiescence. </p><p>Despite the nerves she felt all day, the last thing she wants is a tag along on this potential date.  Especially when that tag along would involve Landon and Hope.</p><p>Together.</p><p>“Awesome!  Well, we’ll be leaving now!”  Josie’s response is overexuberant, the need to escape this situation overwhelming.  She watches as Hope turns her head from Landon and the soft look transforms into one of hurt.  </p><p>Josie feels a trickle of guilt enter her system. </p><p>She knows that there is no reason for her to feel this way at Hope’s wounded expression, especially since she has her own date night with Landon. </p><p>In her room. </p><p>Where things can happen. </p><p>Hope has no right to give her that look.  The guilt quickly morphs to anger as she swiftly turns around and tugs on Jade’s hand, finally reaching the staircase.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The two girls have been walking for about fifteen minutes in silence.  Josie is lost in her thoughts of Hope and who the hell she thinks she is making her feel guilty for going on a <em>potential</em> date with Jade.</p><p>Josie comes to an abrupt halt when the hand in hers stops and she can no longer walk forward.  She turns around to face Jade, who is staring at her with a crinkle in her brow.  “What’s wrong?”  Josie inquires, confused.  They’re almost at the spot Josie wants to show her.  </p><p>“Is everything okay?  You seem distant.”  Jade probes, concern dripping in every word.  Josie opts to tell a little white lie.  She doesn’t want to ruin this moment with Jade by telling her she’s thinking of another girl. </p><p>“Yeah, everything is fine, I’m just nervous.”  She settles on, which is not entirely untrue. Jade arches her eyebrow as a sultry smirk makes its way on her face.  She takes two steps forward, bringing their bodies flush against each other.  “I make you nervous?”  She whispers, eyes flitting between Josie’s eyes and lips. </p><p>Josie gulps as she nods, completely forgetting what she was thinking about moments before.  She can’t stop her eyes from locking onto Jade’s lips, so close yet so far.  Josie wonders if it would be too early to kiss her.  They haven’t known each other for long, but she knows that she finds Jade physically attractive.</p><p>Josie’s mind is made up when she notices Jade close her eyes and lean in.  She closes her own as well and leans forward.  She can feel Jade’s breath on her lips as she hesitates, not moving any closer.  Josie feels like she’s suspended in time.  As if she’s balancing on a precipice, waiting to either fall over or stay on solid ground.</p><p>The hesitation only lasts for mere moments before Jade finally connects their lips with a sigh.  The kiss is tentative at first, but quickly becomes heated.  She grips the back of Jade’s head, pulling her in closer.  Jade responds by placing her hands on the back of Josie’s thighs and hoisting her up.  Josie quickly wraps her legs around Jade as she feels her back slam against a tree. </p><p>A twinge of pain spreads across her back, but is quickly forgotten as Jade nibbles on her bottom lip.  Josie’s tongue sweeps out, needing to deepen the kiss. </p><p>Before she can be granted entry, Jade moves away from her mouth and begins kissing and nipping her way down Josie’s jaw, making her way towards her collarbone.</p><p>A whimper escapes Josie’s mouth as Jade sucks and nips at her neck, arousal beginning to build in her lower stomach.  </p><p>She tugs on Jade’s hair, wanting her lips back on her own, but Jade’s body suddenly goes ridged.  Within seconds Josie finds herself standing, slumped against the tree with Jade a couple feet away from her. </p><p>Josie feels off kilter as she tries to wrap her sluggish brain around the fact that Jade’s body was pressed up against her one moment and gone the next.   </p><p>She looks over at the vampire and immediately stands up straight, her whole-body stiffening.  Jade is looking at her, veins pulsing under crimson eyes.  Her fangs elongate and she appears to be raging an internal war with herself. </p><p>Josie feels dread encompass her whole being.</p><p>They are far enough away from school that there is no magic she can siphon from and no one will be able to hear her scream.  She wants to trust Jade, but that still doesn’t stop her natural fight or flight instincts from kicking in.</p><p>Jade seems to be in pain as she bends over, hands on her knees.  Josie stays where she is, she’s not stupid enough to try and walk up to her.  She has watched enough horror films to know that doing so would not end well for her.  </p><p>Her father didn’t raise no fool.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Jade groans out, pain evident in her voice.  Blood pounds in Josie’s ears as adrenaline rushes through her body.  This is it she thinks, Jade won’t be able to control her blood lust and she will tear her apart.</p><p>With a whoosh, Jade disappears.</p><p>The adrenaline leaves her body, causing her legs to shake.  She takes a couple of unsteady steps away from the tree before she’s running back to school.  She has to let her father know what happened.  She doesn’t know where Jade went and now that the fear is gone, she’s worried.</p><p>When Josie reaches the school, she crashes into her father’s office.  He jumps up from his seated position at his desk, startled by her sudden entrance.</p><p>“Jo, what’s wrong?  What happened?”  Her dad asks, rushing over to her.  She has her hands on her knees, bent over in two gasping for air. </p><p>Alaric places a hand on her back, rubbing in large circles, attempting to sooth her.  A dull throb permeates from her back where her father’s hand is, as if he’s pushing on a bruise.  Josie is reminded of the pain she received when Jade shoved her against the tree.  She hisses in pain as she moves out from under his touch, the hiss too low for her father to hear.</p><p>“Dad, Jade and I were in the woods and something happened.  She vamped out and then took off.  I don’t know where she is!”  She gasps out the words between breaths, still struggling for air. </p><p>Gosh, she really does need to work on her cardio more.  This is so not the time to be thinking of that, she chastises herself.</p><p>“Is that where this blood came from?”  He asks in concern, his hand lifting to swipe at her neck.  His hand comes away with a small bead of crimson liquid on it.  “I…I didn’t even notice.”  Josie states, shocked at the revelation. </p><p>Wait, if there was blood, that means that Jade was able to control herself!  That means that she was able to control her ripper side!  This is great news!  </p><p>“If she was able to run away when she was so close to my blood, that’s a good sign right?  Rippers aren’t known for their self-control.”  Josie asks, hope seeping into every word.</p><p>“It’s possible.  She was able to control herself in the prison world when your sister was drenched in blood.”  Alaric mutters, frowning to himself.  He places his thumb and forefinger on her chin, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at the wound.</p><p>“We need to clean that.  It’s only a small puncture wound, but it could still get infected.”  He makes his way over to the big oak desk as he’s saying this, pulling open a drawer and grabbing a first aid kit.  </p><p>Josie meets him by the desk, holding her hair up away from the wound.  It doesn’t take him long to apply the antiseptic and place a small square piece of gauze over the wound.</p><p>“Dorian and I will go out and try to track her down.  If she is a full-blown ripper, we don’t want her massacring the locals.”  He explains as he puts the first aid kit back in the drawer and grabs his car keys off the desk, placing them in his pocket. </p><p>“No need doctor Saltzman, I’m right here.”  Jade states from the entrance way to the office.  Josie spins around in her spot, sighing in relief at Jade’s natural appearance.  She goes to take a step forward, when Jade stiffens and takes a step back.  “Your neck Jos.”  Josie’s hand automatically reaches up to cover the bandaged wound, wincing at the slight pain that action causes.</p><p>“Are you okay Jade?”  Alaric asks, making his way towards her.  She nods at him while she lowers her head to the floor, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>“I’m sorry doctor Saltzman, I almost lost control.”  Her voice wavers, almost on the brink of breaking.  “You didn’t though.”  Her father’s voice is surprisingly tender.  “You’re strong Jade.  Not many rippers are strong enough to stop themselves the way you did.”  Jade looks up at Alaric, her jaw tensing as tears prick her eyes. </p><p>“I’m proud of you Jade.  Now, why don’t you go up to your room and rest?  I’m sure you need it.”  He tells her as he makes his way back to his desk, placing the car keys back in their place. </p><p>Jade nods her head as she takes a step backwards.  “Goodnight doctor Saltzman.  Goodnight Jos.  Can we talk tomorrow?”  Josie nods her head in affirmation.  Jade gives her a small, sad smile before leaving the room.  Josie turns around to her father, who has his arms crossed while leaning against the desk.</p><p>“I don’t want to know what you two were doing in the woods to cause that wound on your neck, but you need to be careful Jo.”  Josie sighs as she too crosses her arms, mimicking her father’s defensive posture. </p><p>“She just got her humanity back not that long ago.  Before that she was drinking human blood daily.  She’s been taking well to the animal blood, but she can still have slip ups.  I don’t want you to be hurt if that day ever comes.” </p><p>Josie shakes her head at that.  Jade controlled herself really well today.  Josie has to admit, she’s even shocked by the amount of restraint Jade showed.  It proves that Jade is stronger than either one of them give her credit for.</p><p>“Dad, she literally had a taste of my blood and was able to stop herself.  How many rippers do you know that can do that?  She’s stronger than you think.”  Her father stands up, towering over her as he gives her that disapproving dad glare.  </p><p>“Also, don’t underestimate me.  I can take care of myself.”  She conveniently leaves out the part where she was actually defenseless earlier because she had no magic to siphon from.  Her father sighs as he looks down at her, seemingly resigned.</p><p> “I’m not going to tell you to stop seeing her because I know that would only make you sneak around behind my back.”  Josie gives her father a small smile, thankful that he’s not going all papa bear like she assumed he would.</p><p>“Just promise me you’ll be more careful Josette.  I know you can take care of yourself, but no more going off into the woods where you have no magic and no one to help.”  Josie looks down at her feet.  That’s reasonable, she thinks. </p><p>“I promise.”  He sighs in relief at her declaration and then gestures towards the door.  “Now go get some rest.  You still have school in the morning.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Josie can’t fall asleep. </p><p>Ever since she got back from her father’s office, took a shower and switched into her pajamas, she has been struggling to find Morpheus’s embrace.  No matter what she does, her mind won’t turn off. </p><p>Surprisingly, she’s not thinking about what transpired in the woods earlier.  What she can’t stop thinking about how it felt to be trapped inside her own mind when dark Josie took over her body in the prison world.</p><p>She can’t stop thinking about her dream last night either.  How it felt to watch as her dark counterpart wrapped their hands around Hope’s neck.  How it felt to know that no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she banged against the steel cage trapping her inside her own mind, she couldn’t take back control.</p><p>How it felt to be completely and utterly <em>weak</em> against that evil entity. </p><p>A violent shudder wracks her body at the memory of the darkness, seeping into her soul like black tar, making her feel heavy and trapped.</p><p>She groans in frustration.</p><p>She was able to go through the whole day without thinking about it and now that it’s time to finally rest, she can’t. freaking. sleep.  After last night’s debacle, she’s in need of a good slumber.  Yes, she’s slightly afraid that whatever nightmares she had last night would take control again, but that fear isn’t going to stop her from sleeping. </p><p>Yeah right, she thinks as she stares up at the ceiling. </p><p>If it wasn’t stopping her, why the heck is she still up?  With a long sufferable sigh, she hoists herself out of bed and sits on the edge, glancing over at Lizzie.  Her back is turned away from Josie, soft snores permeating the silence of the room. </p><p>Josie can feel a sense of bitterness envelope her body.  Of course, Lizzie is sleeping peacefully without a care in the world while Josie shoulders a heavy burden. </p><p>Alone. </p><p>Always alone. </p><p>She has no idea where these feelings are coming from, but before they can fester within her, she stands up and quickly rushes out of the room.</p><p>As the door closes behind her, she leans back against it, closing her eyes.  Deep breaths, she tells herself.  There is absolutely no reason to feel this hostile feeling in relation to Lizzie.  She’s only sleeping for goodness sakes!  Josie doesn’t know what is going on with herself, but she just blames it on lack of sleep and her recent trauma.  She just has to give herself time. </p><p>With that, she decides to head to the kitchen and make herself a chamomile tea.  She figures that will help her with the insomnia. </p><p>She’s quick to reach the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove.  She grabs a Salvatore School mug from the cupboard, places the tea bag in it and puts in on the counter beside the stove.  As she waits for the water to boil, she hoists herself up onto said counter and leans her head against the cupboards.</p><p>She feels herself begin to relax when a noise at the entrance of the kitchen shatters the silence. </p><p>Josie’s eyes spring open and a gasp escapes her lips, her right hand reaching up to her chest in fright.  “Hope, you scared me.”  She shrieks at the girl standing in the archway to the kitchen, hair disheveled and clothes noticeably wrinkled. </p><p>Josie winces as she forces her brain not to think about what Hope might have been doing before this to look that tousled.</p><p>Josie knows that she has no reason to feel jealous, it’s not like Hope owes her anything.  Gosh, they were never anything to each other in the first place.  Honestly, what Hope and Landon do in the comfort of her room at – Josie glances to the clock on the stove – one in the morning is none of her business. </p><p>Watching Lord of the Rings my ass, Josie thinks.</p><p>It doesn’t matter anyway.  If anything, Josie is the one who owes Hope, seeing as how she was the one who made out with her boyfriend. </p><p>Oh, and she’s kind of sort of seeing Jade?  So, that’s another reason to not feel jealous. </p><p>It still doesn’t stop the uncomfortable feeling in her gut when Hope walks into the kitchen to come stand in front of her and Josie notices the flush on her the older girls face.</p><p>“Sorry.”  Hope rasps, her voice sounds as if she hasn’t had anything to drink in days.  “I was out for a run.  When I came back inside, I notice you walking in here.”  Before she can stop herself, Josie closes her eyes as a sigh of relief escapes her.  That explains her unkept appearance, it was due to her running around as a wolf and not…the other thing she thought.</p><p>Not that it matters, she reminds herself.  Hope and Landon can do whatever the hell they want, it’s completely fine. </p><p><em>Keep telling yourself that</em>, a dark voice whispers in the deep recesses of her mind.  She winces at the sudden stab of pain in her temple.  </p><p>A small touch at her hip halts her train of thought.  Josie opens her eyes to look right into Hope’s midnight blue ones.  They are darker than their usual colour, she offhandedly thinks.  “What’s going on inside that beautiful brain of yours Jo?”  She whispers.</p><p>It would be an understatement to say that Josie is overwhelmed right now.  Hope is standing in front of her, her torso almost touching Josie’s legs.  Her right hand is still on Josie’s hip while her thumb finds its way between her pajama shorts and tank top, resting on the skin it finds there. </p><p>Hope begins to slowly move her thumb in small circles and as a result, a shudder wracks Josie’s whole body.  Josie’s legs unconsciously open, making room for Hope to step forward which to Josie’s surprise, she does. </p><p>Hope’s torso now presses against Josie’s center, causing heat to surge through her entire body.  It feels as if liquid fire is flowing through her veins, trying to burn her from the inside out.  Her eyes flutter close as a soft moan makes its way past her lips.  She instantly feels mortification at the slip. </p><p>She slowly opens her eyes, nervous to catch Hope’s gaze.  Her breath hitches as Hope’s pupils blow wide, nearly engulfing her irises.  The slight rim of her irises that are still visible flicker between blue and gold. </p><p>Before Josie can question her in concern, Hope surges up and crashes their lips together.  Josie feels a desperation take hold of her body.  She never thought that she would get to experience this.  </p><p>Without delay, Josie locks her legs around Hope’s torso and pulls her in even tighter.  She grasps Hope’s face and angles her neck down, trying to get a better angle.  Hope’s height makes this position difficult, but that’s not going to stop Josie.</p><p>Hope’s hand sneaks into her hair and pulls lightly, causing Josie to gasp into her mouth.  Hope uses the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. </p><p>Josie fights for dominance of the kiss, their tongues clashing as both try and take control.  A low rumble begins to build up from Hope’s chest, as she bites lightly at Josie’s bottom lip and then sooths over it with her tongue.</p><p>Josie groans as she grinds her center against Hope’s torso, trying to get friction to where she needs it most.</p><p>Suddenly, Hope is yanked away from her.  Her eyes spring open and what she sees makes her heart stop beating for a second, before kicking into overdrive.  Dark Josie is standing tall, looming over Hope with her hand wrapped around her neck. </p><p>“Please don’t!”  Josie begs, attempting to jump off the counter, but unexpectedly finds herself unable to move.  An all-encompassing panic begins to overtake Josie.  None of this makes sense, how did dark Josie get here?  How is this possible? </p><p>She struggles against the invisible bonds that are keeping her still.  Her darker counterpart just smirks over at her. </p><p><em>You’re weak.</em> </p><p>Those words bounce around in her head as she continues to helplessly watch as dark Josie tightens her hold on Hope’s neck.  Hope’s hands lift up to grasp at the wrist and the forearm that has her in a chokehold.  Small gasps escape Hope’s mouth as her face begins to turn red, veins bulging in her forehead.</p><p>“Please!”  Josie screams, tears flowing down her cheeks.  She redoubles her efforts to try and break free, her heart pounding as Hope continues to struggle.  “Hope!”  Josie shouts, her voice cracking in agony. </p><p>It’s as if she can feel those hands gripping her own throat.  Hope makes eye contact with her, tears pricking out of the corner of her eyes. </p><p>As she looks into Hope’s eyes, she can see resignation cloud over them.  </p><p>At that, Josie feels a renewed sense of strength overtake her.  She’s not going to watch Hope die, especially not by her evil bitch self!  She focuses all her energy on her limbs.  She can feel a vein pop in her head as she pushes with all her might against the invisible force.</p><p>A victorious smile overtakes her face as she feels her fingers wiggle.  She’s doing it!</p><p>A deafening snap echoes off the walls of the kitchen.  Her smile slowly melts off her face as she looks up and freezes.</p><p>Numb.</p><p>She can’t feel anything as she sees Hope’s body fall in slow motion at dark Josie’s feet.  A ringing begins to sound in her ears.  Its shrill pitch assaulting her eardrums and causing an intense pain to pound at her temple. </p><p>She’s gone.  She’s gone.  Josie couldn’t do anything to save her.  She’s pathetic.  She can’t save anyone.</p><p>
  <em>You’re weak.</em>
</p><p>She can’t breathe.  She’s gasping, but there’s no air entering her lungs.  She can’t stand the sound echoing throughout her mind.  She can still see dark Josie smirking at her, her lips moving, but no sound escapes.</p><p>
  <em>You’re weak.</em>
</p><p>Somehow, she knows deep in her bones that dark Josie is mouthing those words to her.  She just can’t hear anything over the shrill whistling in her eardrums.  She just wants this to end. </p><p>This has to be a nightmare, Josie weakly thinks to herself as she closes her eyes.  It’s hard to form thoughts with the screeching happening around her. </p><p>“Josie, wake up!”  She feels herself jostle as her eyes shoot back open.  Standing in front of her is Hope.  Her body locks, stuck in between confusion, relief and grief.  Her emotions are at war with themselves and all Josie can think is that she still can’t breathe.</p><p>“You’re alive.”  She gasps.  </p><p>She tries to take mouthfuls of air in, but nothing happens.  </p><p>Hope leaves her field of vision for a second and then the shrill noise that has been piercing her brain disappears.  She doesn’t find relief because Hope is gone and she sees her lying dead on the ground.  Dead because of her inability to fight.  Dead because of her being weak. </p><p>Hope is standing in front of her once again, fitting herself in between Josie’s legs, molding her torso against Josie.  “Come on Jo, copy my breathing.”  She states as she grabs Josie’s hand and places it on her chest.  </p><p>Josie is stuck somewhere between seeing Hope dead on the floor, her neck twisted at an awkward angle and Hope standing in front of her, alive and well. </p><p>She’s still gasping for breath as she tries to get her body to copy Hope’s inhales and exhales, but she can’t.  She’s still panicking, thinking that this is all fake and Hope is really dead.  She unconsciously grasps Hope’s shirt in her hand as she continues to struggle for breath. </p><p>She can’t think, but at the same time she has millions of thoughts jumbling around in her head.  She can’t focus long enough to mimic Hope’s breathing, she feels as if she’s about to pass out.</p><p>Everything goes silent.</p><p>It takes a millisecond for Josie’s brain to start back up and realize that Hope’s lips are on her own.  She doesn’t even have time to reciprocate this kiss before Hope’s lips are gone and her forehead rests on her own. </p><p>Josie inhales deeply as she slowly opens her eyes to stare directly into Hope’s.  She slowly begins to breathe in and out for a few moments, catching her breath that was lost to her moments before.</p><p>“Thank gosh.  I’m so sorry Jo.  I didn’t mean to kiss you without your consent, but I didn’t know what else to do. I mean, I watched a movie once where someone was having a panic attack and a surprise kiss worked, so I thought that because nothing else was working that-” Josie places her index finger over Hope’s lips, stopping her mid ramble. </p><p>“It’s okay Hope, I’m not mad.”  While Hope was rambling, her body was as taught as a tightly tuned string, but at Josie’s words, she deflates.  Her body sags against Josie’s, her hands coming to land on the counter on both sides of Josie’s hips.  </p><p>It takes a couple more minutes before the burning in Josie’s lungs is gone.  Her whole body feels sore, like she’s one big bruise.  Once her breathing is back to normal and there’s no longer a wheeze to her inhales, Hope seems to recoil from her position against Josie. </p><p>Hope retreats until her back bumps into the island counter, a good four feet from Josie.</p><p>A flush makes its way to Josie’s cheeks and down to her neck as she realizes that Hope kissed her.  She kissed her and it wasn’t in some nightmarish dream world that her brain made up.</p><p>She can’t look at Hope as she jumps off the counter. </p><p>She immediately squashes down the hope that is trying to bubble up inside her.  She told Josie that she didn’t know what else to do.  It’s not like she wanted to kiss her because she has feelings for her.  The poor Tribrid was probably panicking, not knowing what to do to help Josie.</p><p>She looks around the kitchen and finally remembers that she was here for a reason.  That reason being to make a chamomile tea to help her sleep. </p><p>She didn’t need it after all apparently.  </p><p>Her nerves are shot after that episode though, so she still makes her way to the stove.  The stove is turned off and the tea kettle put on the warming element.</p><p>The water boiling in the kettle must have been what that high-pitched noise was, Josie thinks as she pours herself a cup of tea.  Hope must have turned it off for her.  Speaking of, she can feel Hope’s eyes on her.  She can feel her gaze following her as she makes her way to the fridge to get cream, to the cupboard on the wall beside the fridge to get honey, and then back to her mug.  </p><p>Once she’s done making her tea, she turns around and leans her back against the counter, gripping the mug between her two clammy hands.</p><p>“So, are we going to talk about the dream we both obviously just shared?”  Josie jerks her head up and locks eyes with Hope. </p><p>Oh shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think.  Constructive criticism is welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>